The Case of the Red Thong
by mari-desu
Summary: John finds a red thong at the store. He buys it and goes home, planning to surprise Sherlock when he returns home. Smut ensues. Mature readers, please!


It's an early Monday morning when John sees them at the store. Their nothing special, just a red thong among the underwear. But for some odd reason, John can't help himself. He grabs the thong, and throws it into the shopping cart, then moves onto look around some more. A plan began to form in his head. Sherlock enjoyed his red pants so much, so he should enjoy this…very much.

After a while, John had finished shopping and went to the checkout counter to buy his items, and he had yet another battle with the god damn chip-and-pin machine. He noticed the looks that he got from some of the people in the store when they saw the thong, but John didn't particularly care. They probably thought that it was for someone else, possibly his girlfriend or something to that order. Which technically, it was for his partner, but Sherlock wasn't going to be the one wearing them.

He walked out of the store, hailing a cab and riding back to the flat with his grocery bags in hand. When he returned, all was quiet. Sherlock wouldn't be home for a few hours, he was with Lestrade on a case. He walked up to their room, quickly slipping off his trousers and replacing his ordinary pants with the thong. He then puts his trousers back on, but keeping them low enough to where part of the thong could still be seen. Oh, this was going to be good. John plopped down on the bed and decided to watch some telly before Sherlock returned home, because why not. He had to do something while he waited for the detective to come home.

The downside was, the television was so loud, that John didn't hear the door open when Sherlock came back, and only saw him when he walked inside of their shared room, noticing the brief glimpse of John's thong that showed just below his jumper. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, he didn't know of John owning such a piece of underwear, but he wasn't going to complain. He walked over to John without saying a single word, stepping on the bed. John was a bit surprised that he didn't hear Sherlock come inside, he had planned on somewhat seducing him to bed, not for Sherlock to barge right in and find him watching Doctor Who with a bloody thong on with his trousers halfway down his hips.

But after a moment, John didn't really care, because Sherlock's lips were on his, and his free hand was slipping John's trousers off, tossing them against the wall like they were trash. John moved his hands to wrap around Sherlock's neck, sucking on his bottom lip slightly. Sherlock's hand moved to John's crotch, and he rubbed a bit, causing John to open his mouth slightly in a moan, allowing the other man to slip his tongue inside of John's mouth. He sensed the faint aftertaste of jam on John's tongue, and Sherlock let out a slight chuckle.

When they finally pulled away to breath, both of them had extremely obvious erections. Sherlock slid down in between John's legs, pulling the thong down to around his knees. John shivered as his cock was exposed to the cool air, and Sherlock's lips curled up into a smirk. He licked up and down John's shaft before taking him into his mouth entirely, eliciting a delicious moan from John. Sherlock started to bob his head up and down, and John's hands flew to Sherlock's hands, grasping the dark curls in his palms as he panted.  
When Sherlock felt that John was close to orgasm, he pulled up off of him, and John whimpered. Sherlock reached for the lube that was on the bedside table, and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them off along with his odd white bee pants that John particularly loved. He lubed himself up, and positioned himself at John's entrance. He looked up to see if John was ready, and was greeted with a nod. At that, he pushed in slowly, and John gripped the bed sheets tightly. "Are you alright?" Sherlock asked softly, and John nodded once again.

Sherlock waited for a moment until John relaxed, then started to thrust into John, biting his lower lip as he did. John moaned, his breath coming out in sharp spurts. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock, clinging onto his back. Even though they did this quite often, the sensation seemed to feel even better the more that they had sex.

When Sherlock aimed his thrusts just right, he slammed against John's prostate. John practically screamed Sherlock's name. Sherlock felt John's nails digging into his back, and he winced. John was close, and Sherlock knew it. He could feel how John was tightening around him. In a matter of minutes, John came undone, spilling onto his stomach, some of his cum landing on Sherlock's as well.

John felt himself shiver when Sherlock pulled out of him, and after a moment, he realized that the red thong was still dangling from his right foot. John chuckled, and Sherlock felt his lips curl up into a slight smile. "Where did you get that thing?" he asked, laying down next to John. "At the store. I saw it and thought of you." John replied, and laughed softly. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, and kissed gently at his neck. "I love you, John. That was amazing." Sherlock muttered. "We should do it more often."

John smirked. "Oh, trust me, we will."


End file.
